Paris love
by YayMusicalCupcake
Summary: *Sequel to Interviewing with R5 and Austin and Ally cast* It been 5 weeks since Rydel got grounded. But now she's not. They went to Paris for theirs performance. Then after that. Rydel and Ratliff spend time together in Paris. They were so happy that they were couples. But one problem. What will happen if Kelly show up? What will Ratliff do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the new sequel! Am sooooo excited! Enjoy!**

Rydel P.O.V.

''Gonna miss you mom'' I hug her.

''Oh,i'am going to miss you so much sweetie!'' She cry while hugging back. Me,my brothers and Ratliff are flying to Paris for our performance. My dad has to stay cause he has to go with my mom to go do some stuff. So that leave off Ryland in charge cause he's the manager.

''Flight for Paris have arrive.'' Lady announce

''That's us guys. Lets go'' Riker said getting his luggage. We're gonna be staying for 3 months. Sigh, i miss Kelsea and Bella. Oh and speaking of that. My dad just ungrounded me yesterday. So that's why i was free to go to Paris. We wave goodbye to our parents and went inside the airplane. I put my luggage in the cubby. **(I don't remember what is called :P) **Then i sat down next to Ratliff. I'm sometime scared to go up high. Ratliff probably can tell cause of my nervous look.

"Are you ok Delly?'' He ask squeeze my hand gently.

''Yea. Just nervous cause of this flight'' I sigh.

''Don't worry. You'll be fine. If it anything happen,i will protect you'' He smile. I smile back. He's such a great boyfriend since i ever have. If you're wondering. Yes we're dating still. After my dad ungrounded me and told me stay away from Ratliff. But i didn't. Ratliff and i just keep dating. My siblings knows and so does my mom. But not my dad cause i don't want him to hurt him.

''I love you Ratliff" I smile.

''Love you too Delly" He smile and kiss me. I kiss back.

''Eww! Get a room you lovebirds!'' Ross groan. I laugh.

* * *

We went to our hotel and check in.

"Ok. Now we need to decide that who will share or own rooms" Riker explain.

''MY OWN ROOM!'' I yell excitedly.

''Ow! Really Rydel!?'' Rocky wince. I giggle.

''Ok, Rydel get to have her own room. Now Ross, pick your roommate or get your own room." He said. Ross sigh. He look at Ryland,to Ratliff and to Rocky.

''I pick Riker.'' He chose.

''Alright. Now Rocky. Own room or roommate?'' He ask.

''I pick Ryland!'' He stand beside him.

''No i pick Ryland!'' Ratliff pull Ryland.

''No i'am!'' He pull him back. They start to fight. Riker and Ross break them up. Well since Ratliff is my boyfriend. Maybe he can sleep with me.

''Sorry dude. But i agree with Rocky" Ryland said. Ratliff sigh angrily and about to walk away but i stop him.

''Hey Ratliff. Why don't i share room with you?'' I ask. Ratliff smile. He open his mouth about to say something but Riker cut him off.

''Whoa,whoa,whoa. Nu uh. I'm sorry Delly but he's not sleeping with you. I'm still happy for you guys are dating but i don't trust guys sleeping with my baby sister.'' He said. I roll my eyes. Yep,he can be very protective brother.

'' It ok Del. I'll be fine having my own room. Hey if i get scared or have bad dream. I'll call you and you can sing me to lullaby'' He chuckle. I giggle.

''Or could've bring your teddy bear'' Rocky tease. Ratliff glare at him.

''Ok guys. Now lets go to bed to get goodnight sleep so we can get ready for our rehearsal. We have to be there by 10:30 a.m. Everyone nod and went to theirs rooms. I put unpack my luggage then i sat on my bed and went on my laptop. I got incoming call on skype. It's Bella.

B- "Hey! How's Paris?'' She ask.

R- "Hi! It's been going great! What about you? What's Kelsea doing?'' I ask smiling.

B- "Cool! And nothing much. Kelsea is watching t.v. Wanna say hi to her?'' She ask. while walking toward Kelsea and sat next to her.

K- "Hey Rydel! What sup?'' Kelsea smile.

R-"Hey Kelsea! Nothing. Just getting ready for bed for our rehearsal tomorrow. We have to be there by 10:30 am." I sigh.

K-"Oh. Well we have to go interview one direction tomorrow about theirs new album. We have to be there at 9 am.'' She said.

R-''Wow. Well i'm gonna go to bed. Night!'' I wave. They wave back and we hung up. I close my laptop and went to bed. This gonna be best time ever in Paris for 3

months. I drift off to sleep.

**Sooooooooooooooooooo. Watcha guys think? :D Like it? Review for the next one!**

**Kelsea:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! Here's a new chapter!**

**Rydel P.O.V.  
**"Ok! And a 1! And 2! And a 1, 2, 3, 4!" Ratliff starts a drum. We been rehearsing since 4 hrs.

*plays Here comes forever*

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]_

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl

"Ok great job everyone! Now one more time!" Ryland said. I groans.

"Ohh. Ryland we've been rehearsing since 4 hrs. Can we please take a break?" I whine.

"Alright fine. 15 mins break then" He sigh. We all nods. I walk around little bit and I heard someone whisper my name. I turn around and it was Ratliff. He gave me signal to follow him. I smile while following him. He walk outside. And I walk out behind him.

"Ratliff you know you don't have to whisper cause my brothers know we're dating right?" I smile.

"I know" He smile.

We kept staring at each other. He leans in to kiss me. I kiss back. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. We pull away and smile.

"But I'm just nervous if your dad might find out" He sigh.

**''**You worry too much. Beside,Riker have everything undercover.''I said. He nod. I mean we're fine. Nothing bad gonna happen. Right?

''RYDEL! RATLIFF! TIME TO REHEARSE!'' Ryland shout from inside. Me and Ratliff hold hands and walk inside.

*after the rehearsal*

We finally got done rehearsing. We went back to the hotel and get ready for lunch.

"Hello! Welcome to buffet. How many are in your party?'' Hosted ask.

''6'' Riker answer. Hosted grab the menus and she gave us signal to follow her.

''Thanks'' I smile while seating. Hosted nod while smiling and walk away.

''So what the plan tonight?'' Ross ask.

''Well. We can go swimming. Or a movie.'' Rocky shrugs.

''Or we can go shopping!'' I claps cheerfully.

''NO!'' Boys said.

''You take forever! Cause you've been looking at clothes and saying like 'OMG LOOK AT THIS AND THAT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL'' Ross mock in girly voice. I roll my eyes.

''But i just wanna see what's on sale'' I pout.

''Well we're still not going!'' Rocky said.

''Fine!'' I cross my arms. We finished eating and pay. We went to walk around and we decide to go swimming.

''C'mon Delly! Lets go down that water slide!'' Ratliff point over there.

''Kk!'' I smile and run with him over there. Luckily we were first one in the line.

''You can go first my lady'' He smile.

''Thanks'' I smile back. I sit down and went to down the slide.

''WOOOO!'' I heard Ratliff screaming coming down the slide.

''That was awesome!'' He air fist pump. I laugh. We swam around for while until we get tired.

*30 mins later*

Ratliff P.O.V.

We got out of pool and we went to each of our rooms and get change. Then i came out of my room and meet them down the lobby. As i was about to go elevator. Someone call my name.

''Ratliff?'' I turn around and i couldn't believe what i saw. My ex girlfriend.

''Kelly? Wh-what are you doing here?'' I ask.

''Well i'm here on vacation with my family. What are yo- oh right. Tour.'' She sigh.

''Well excuse me but i have to go.'' I walk in the elevator and Kelly quickly come in.

''Look i just wanna say i'm sorry i cheated on you! I don't know what i was thinking. So please forgive me! I still love you and i need you.'' She cried.

''I'm sorry but i'm dating someone.'' I said hoping this elevator to open already.

''Oh. Who is she?'' She ask.

''Rydel'' I answer.

''Oh. Ok.'' She said sadly.

Rydel P.O.V.

''Where's Ratliff!? I'm hungry!'' Ross whine. Ugh. He can be childish sometime.

''Man you're childish!'' Rocky hit his head.

''Guys, i'll go see if he's ok'' I said walking away. They nod. I push the up button and the elevator was open. I was about to go in but i couldn't believe in my eyes. Ratliff is kissing...Kelly!? I thought they broke up! I start to tear up. Ratliff saw me.

''Rydel i can explain!'' He said holding my hand. i yanked it away.

''Don't touch me! We are through!'' I yell and ran to other elevator crying. How can he do this to me?

Ratliff P.O.V.

''Really Kelly!? I told you i don't like you anymore!'' I yell at her.

''Oh come on Ratliff. I bet i'm better girl than her'' She said. I was mad.

''Rydel is better than you. She nice,talent,beautiful and amazing singer i ever met. So leave me alone!'' I ran upstairs to find Rydel.

''Rydel please open the door'' I knock. The door was open and is was Riker. He grab my collar and pinned me to the wall.

''WHY WOULD YOU HURT MY SISTER?'' Riker shout angrily.

''I didn't! Kelly kiss me first! I swear!'' I cried. Riker lets go of my collar still glaring at me.

''Look i was about to come down but Kelly stop me and i didn't even know she was here. Riker you know i will never hurt your sister. I love Rydel so much and i always will.'' I explain. He sigh.

''Really Ratliff? You really mean it?'' I saw Rydel standing there.

'' Yea.'' I walk toward her and hold her hands.

''You know i always wanna be with you cause you're smart,talent and most amazing girl i've ever know.'' I smile. She smile back.

''I'm sorry i acted that way'' She sigh.

''It ok. I love you'' I smile.

''Love you too'' She smile back. We kiss. Riker clear his throat. We pulled away.

''Lets go eat before Ross start to complain again'' He chuckle. We laugh. As we go in elevator. Riker pull me back.

''Hey man. You alright? Sorry i shout at you'' He pat my shoulder.

''Yea i'm alright.'' I said. We walk downstairs. I hold Rydel's hand smiling while going to restaurant.

? P.O.V.

I was hiding behind the bush spying on Ratliff and Rydel holding hands. I went back upstairs to see my cousin Ashley.  
" Hey. What sup?" She ask.  
"Oh just wanna see if your brother here" I said.  
"Yes he is. NATHAN! YOUR COUSIN WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She shout. Nathan came down and saw me.  
"Sup cousin? " He ask.  
"I need your help." I smirk cross my arms.  
"I'm listening" He nod. I told him the plan. Hope is work!

Rydel P.O.V.

"Goodnight Delly" Ratliff smile. I smile back.  
"Goodnight Ratliff" I kiss him. He kiss back. I went inside my room, put on my pajamas and hop in bed.

*12:50 a.m.*  
*Loud noise* I woke up in fear. The window was open. I know I never open it.  
"Hey sweetie" I turn other way and saw a man standing beside my bed. He's wearing a black coat, pant, glasses and hat.  
I was about to scream but he cover my face with steam cloths. I start to blackout.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Who you think is was? We'll have to find out till next time! Review for the next one :D**

**Kelsea:)**


End file.
